


The Reality of Discipline

by OppaiSamurai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood Kink, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Mindbreaking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Demacia has fallen to Noxus. As one of the sole survivors, Luxanna Crownguard has fallen into enemy hands...specifically the cruel, sadistic hands of Katarina Du Couteau who is determined to make Lux hers. Resistant to the callous seductress's advances, Luxanna soon realizes that clinging to honor and morals may not be what's best for her.





	The Reality of Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue

Katarina groaned and threw her head back, pleasure rushing down her spine. She locked her arm tighter around Lux's throat, constricting the girl's breathing. Eyes wide, Lux’s mouth hung open, tongue hanging out of her soft, pink mouth like a dog. Katarina basked in the sensation of the Demacian mage squirming uselessly beneath her. The only sounds Lux made were desperate, choked gasps as Katarina moved her hips in hard, fast thrusts. That's the only sound she  _ could  _ make considering the restriction on her windpipe. 

 

Katarina was amused. Luxanna Crownguard was seriously a slut. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was being choked half to death yet a wet squelch pierced the air with every thrust of Kat's hips. Lux was _soaked,_ and her pussy squeezed and writhed around Katarina's cock like it never wanted to let go... Katarina smirked as Lux neared her climax. The second time today.  Juices spurted out of her used, sopping wet pussy and soaked the long, thick length Katarina's cock, but she knew she could draw more honey from Lux’s womanhood.

 

Katarina had never liked fucking a girl so much before. She’d had slaves before, but there was something special about Luxanna. She was adorable...her face flushed red and soaked with sweat, eyes rolled into the back of her head. And she was drooling, slobbering down her chin like a bitch in heat. But that wasn’t it. That wasn’t what Katarina liked.

 

The Noxian eased the hold she had on Lux’s neck and slowing her thrusts. Almost gently she sucked on the girl's ear, licking the soft flesh. Luxanna seemed startled by Katarina’s abrupt change in pace and panted, shaking her little ass like she wanted more...then blushing in shame when she realized what she was doing.  “Such an adorable little slave, your body is so honest.” Katarina purred, suckling softly on the Demacian's earlobe. Lux whimpered and flinched under the praise and soft touch, unused to it. She could see the conflict in the mage's eyes. The insecurity and fear. 

 

Lux wanted so badly to accept the praise and bask in Katarina's approval, but the stubborn Demacian in her stopped her from submitting fully every time. This case was apparently no different than the others because Luxanna hardened her gaze and glared at Kat with pure hatred in her eyes. For a moment, Katarina did nothing, simply pondered the situation.

 

How many times would she have to fuck this girl into submission before Lux finally fully gave herself to Katarina? She wasn’t the most patient person, but she tried to be for Lux. The girl was soft and young, and she was also a Demacian. Becoming a slave to the enemy, and especially one required to perform sexual acts was obviously going to be difficult for her. So Katarina tried to be patient. But she could only be pushed so far...Lux was an ungrateful slut, accepting pleasure and shaking her ass like a whore ready to be mounted yet denying Kat's ownership of her. 

 

Katarina was a cruel bitch, but she was nowhere near the level of cruelty as say... Darius or Leblanc. If Katarina ever showed Lux the conditions of the other Demacian women kept as slaves she would probably submit immediately, out of pure fear. But Katarina didn’t show her, didn’t terrify her. In fact, she sheltered the girl from the harm. Claimed Lux as her own for an insane amount of gold and while sometimes very rough and mean, not a day went by that Lux wasn't squirting and writhing while speared by her cock. Lux never went a day without bathing. Every night, she went to sleep with a full stomach.  For a moment, frustration filled the Noxian. Other slaves would kill to be in Lux’s position.

 

Kat grabbed a handful of Lux's blond hair and peered into the girl’s wide blue eyes. Katarina’s beautiful face was twisted with aggravation, something dark in her eyes. “You’re such an insolent cunt, I complimented you. So say thank you.”

 

Lux swallowed hard, eyes wide. She was always frightened when Kat lost her patience, but not frightened enough apparently because she just shook her head and said one word. “No.”

 

Immediately, Katarina shoved Lux down onto her mattress, roughly pulling her cock out of the girl's tight snatch. She was so frustrated she wasn't even able to find joy in the whimper of disappointment Lux let out. The rebellious, golden-haired slave panted and twisted to look at her. She was clearly frightened and confused. Katarina rarely interrupted their sex, and rarely looked so angry.. 

 

It had been difficult pulling out. Katarina’s cock ached so bad she had a slight headache, the need to orgasm hot in her belly. Pre was dripping from the tip of her engorged member. But she had to, she had to be less nice. Lux needed to be disciplined. Katarina turned to face Luxanna, who swallowed nervously. Good. “You're dripping all over my sheets, slave,” Kat snapped, leaning over and roughly grabbing the girl by the slave collar. Katarina tugged hard, smiling wickedly when Lux choked and struggled. She pulled even harder, roughly dragging the girl forward and shoving her off the bed.

 

Lux whimpered in pain when she hit the floor.  

 

Katarina’s mouth curled into a cruel smile. Luxanna had no right looking so cute. She closely resembled an injured little doe, gazing up at Kat with big frightened eyes. Lux was shivering and tears were dripping down her pale cheeks. She was terrified, arms still bound firmly behind her back.  ‘You know I don’t like to be mean but you really gave me no choice acting like such a brat,” Katarina tsked, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. “Apologize and we can continue where we left off.”

 

Lux didn’t respond, just stared. She was shockingly brave for someone in her position. Or maybe she knew that Katarina had a sickeningly powerful soft spot for her. Gazing at the mage’s face, Katarina wondered what she should do. Darius always claimed she was too gentle, she was starting to think he was right. The most she'd done with Lux was tie her up, fuck her pussy, choke her...If she were smart, she’d tie Lux up in the dungeons and leave her there to starve. Or she’d take Lux in the ass, an unclaimed spot so far...or beat the girl senseless. But Katarina couldn’t do any of that.

 

Not Lux with her big, soft eyes and warm smile. 

 

She wanted the girl to be hers. Not just because she had to be, but because she  _ wanted _ to be. So Katarina wasn’t going to beat Lux or torture her. She just had to be patient.  The Noxian's heart raced. The end result was worth it. An image of Luxanna happily squirming and writhing on her cock, nuzzling and accepting Kat's gentle and rough touches, entered Kat’s mind. Usually, she didn’t want a pet. She got bored of slaves and found new ones as soon as she could...but she couldn’t see herself getting tired of Lux.

 

But she had to be a little mean here if she was going to reach her goal. Katarina panted and grabbed one of her daggers from the nightstand near her big bed, gazing at the gleaming blade for a second, then back at Lux who was even more terrified now. She clearly thought she was in danger.

 

Kat sneered. “Don't be stupid, you useless cunt, why would I kill you when I've wasted so many resources buying you” she snarled, snapping her fingers and pointing downward. It was a gesture she'd trained Lux to interpret as “come here’ or ‘heel’. Luxanna hesitated for just a moment, a shadow of a doubt passing over her face. Katarina's impatience resurfaced. “Why do you _ continue _ to push me, slave? Do you remember the last time you disobeyed me like that? It's not enough that you're ungrateful but you also have to be disobedient? Fuck, woman, do you want me to kill you?”

 

Lux shook her head in terror, hurriedly crawling towards Katarina on her knees. It was clearly difficult with her hands tied like that, but freeing her hands often was something Kat didn't want to do. A mage’s magic came from their hands, and even with Lux's power sealed away by her slave collar wrapped around her delicate throat, Katarina didn't want to take the risk.

 

The assassin wet her plump lips as she ran her eyes down the girl's body, her cock twitching with need. Katarina lightly stroked herself as she took in all the cuts and bruises scattered across the girl's soft, frail body...she almost regretted pulling out of the girl but fucking her was practically a reward for bad behavior at this point.

 

Luxanna stopped crawling just in front of her knees. Her eyes were avoiding Kat's, shame written across her pretty features...She knew what she was about to do, and she was helpless to stop it. More than that, the selfish Demacian slut couldn't even lose herself in the feeling of an orgasm. No, when Lux was sucking on Katarina's cock she was painfully aware of her situation. She enjoyed giving head, and the shame on Lux’s face when she sucked Kat off was always mouth-watering.

 

“Look at me, slut,” Katarina murmured, leaning forward and grasping Lux's delicate chin. “Suck me off, make me cum, and we can forget about your selfish, ungrateful attitude...this time. And as always...” She held up the dagger. Lux's eyes locked onto it, widening. “One wrong move and I will kill you...or worse.” To emphasize her words, she pressed the length of the dagger against Lux's soft throat. Very lightly, just so that she was aware of its presence.

 

Lux’s reaction was delicious.  Her sweaty, drool-soaked face grew pale and her focus drifted down to the knife that could slit her throat like butter if Kat wanted it too. Good, she understood her circumstances. Katarina smiled and grasped her cock, pushing it near Lux’s face.  “You remember what you're supposed to do with my cock first, don't you?” Kat asked with her eyes narrowed. “Answer properly, slave.” 

 

Luxanna swallowed, throat bobbing against the blade. “I-I remember.”

 

Katarina smiled. “You forgot to say mistress.” Lux's eyes widened and flickered desperately toward the dagger. Katarina twitched her wrist, grinning sadistically. “I won't hurt you...this time. So say it right..”

 

“I remember....m-mistress,” Lux whispered, flinching when Katarina raised her hand. But the redhead only lightly stroked her hair. 

 

“Mhm. Good that you remember. Now do it.”

 

Luxanna squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking down her cheeks as she sobbed. “The f-first step is-”

 

Katarina interrupted her. “Look me in the eyes when you talk, slave.”

 

More tears dripped down Lux’s cheeks now. Desperately, Luxanna gazed at Katarina’s face and spoke again. “The first...step is to kiss mistress's cock all over. No sucking, no licking. Just kisses.”

 

Katarina hummed with pleasure, smiling wide. “Mhm, that’s right, what a good little slut.” Katarina mockingly patted the girl on the head, ruffling her hair. “Now  _ do _ it. You know the rules. Every inch, bottom to top..” Lux’s eyes flickered shut, and her anxiety was obvious. But Katarina didn’t care.  “I said  _ eyes on me _ ,” Katarina hissed, and jerked her wrist very slightly. Lux sobbed with fear as a very thin line was cut into her skin, fresh blood already beginning to seep from the wound. “When you suck my cock you keep your eyes on mine. Don't make me tell you again, useless slut.” 

 

“I'm sorry, mistress,” Lux whispered. Katarina smiled but didn’t reply, lightly pulling Lux’s head forward. The Demacian didn't turn her eyes away for a second as Katarina's cock pressed into her cheek, dripping head smearing precum across her skin. Katarina shuddered with pleasure at the feeling of Lux's soft skin... The girl visibly shuddered, and Katarina smiled in amusement as Lux unconsciously wet her lips. The bitch had to be dumb to not realize how easier it would be for both of them if she just gave herself, _ all _ of herself, to Katarina. The rights she'd gain, the pleasure they could experience together...

 

“Smell it.” Katarina urged, grinning and nudging the shaft of her cock under Lux's nose. Disgust was written across her face. The Crownguard girl reluctantly obeyed and Katarina's arousal skyrocketed as the sweet little thing inhaled the scent of Kat's hardened, drooling cock. Lux's reaction was visible. She shuddered with anticipation. Her body knew what it wanted...Katarina grinned, lightly petting Lux's head, encouragingly pushing her cock closer. “Smell my balls, too. That’s where the smells the most potent, isn’t it..?”

 

Shivering, Lux nosed down the length of Katarina's cock. “Mmm, good girl.” Lux whimpered and opened her mouth. Her jaw grew slack and her tongue flicked out to wet her own lips as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes grew foggy with lust. Katarina couldn't help but laugh. The thirsty whore was still resisting her yet was in love with the scent of her damn ballsack! Truly a slut and unable to admit it and accept it.

 

Katarina groaned with pleasure as Lux's tongue flicked out and lightly lapped against her balls. Lux moaned with delight at the taste she found there. Honestly, the gentle touch felt amazing but it was against the rules. Kat grasped Lux's hair tight, twisting the locks until Lux whimpered and hurriedly whispered out apologies. “You know the rules you cock hungry slut. You kiss it all over first. If I feel your tongue again before you're done I'll cut it off. Understood?”

 

“Yes, mistress,” Lux exhaled. She gazed up at Katarina as she slowly pressed her lips against the Noxian's balls. Lightly smooching it. Katarina leaned her head back, breath hitching. It was almost loving, that touch... Those soft lips were to die for... so moist, too.  Luxanna began the slow and steady process of smearing close-mouthed, gentle kisses across every inch of Katarina's straining shaft. Every kiss made Kat harder, the ache building in her crotch and every kiss made Lux seemingly hungrier to have Kat's cock in her mouth... When Luxanna finally reached the sobbing, swollen head of Kat's cock she sighed with audible relief. 

 

“All done, mistress,” she whispered, biting her plump bottom lip. Katarina smiled.

 

“Good girl,” she cooed.  Lux froze. For a moment, Katarina thought the Demacian's resolve would break then and there. Her lips parted, a thank you mistress was clearly on the edge of her lips...but after a few long seconds...nothing came out. Instead, Lux's expression grew a little colder and her eyes became steely. And she certainly did not say thank you.  She said nothing at all.

 

Katarina scowled but decided not to get too angry about it. “You know step two, don’t you slave? Tell me about it.”

 

Lux trembled. “Yes...Step two is...hold mistress's cock in my throat until she comes.”

 

Katarina said nothing. Instead, she shoved the head of her cock into Lux's mouth. The girl squealed in surprise...and her gaze wandered. Katarina snarled, eyebrows furrowing. “I said keep your fucking eyes on mine!” Lux’s eyes immediately shot up. Lux whimpered pathetically around the shaft now stuffed fully in her mouth and gagged slightly when Katarina shoved herself forward, sinking into the back of the Lux’s throat. 

 

“Now, suck my cock like I know you want to, you filthy whore,” Kat hissed, throwing her dagger onto her bed and holding the back of Lux's head with both hands. When they'd first done this she'd feared Lux would try to chew her dick off or something, but apparently losing her life wasn't worth it to the Demacian.  Katarina dug her fingers into Lux's hair. “Yes...keep looking me in the eyes, slave. Don't look away for a second. “ Katarina panted as she sawed into Lux’s mouth over and over with a brutal, fast pace.

 

It was clearly difficult. Lux gargled and choked around the fat shaft of her cock with every thrust, but somehow...she managed to keep gazing into Kat's eyes. And she began to suck, almost hungrily. There was a glossy look in her cerulean eyes. Letting out feverish breaths, Lux ran her tongue along Kat's shaft everytime it parted her lips. A wave of pleasure shot through Katarina's groin, making her buck her hips even harder.

 

_ “Mmh, nn,”  _ Lux moaned, tongue repeatedly rubbing back and forth on Kat's cock, especially the leaking head. As if the girl was trying to lap up her leaking precum...“Ggh...” Lux choked out as Katarina thrust hard, eyes rolling. 

 

“Feels good, doesn't it? Servicing your master like this... The smell too...that excites you. Doesn't it?” Katarina whispered. “C'mon, slave, inhale... nice and deep, take it into your lungs.” Lux’s nostrils flared as she obeyed. Her eyes grew even more distant. She was visibly shuddering. slurping and sniffing desperately on Katarina's cock. The motions of her tongue were consistent and soft, but they hit Katarina's shaft in all the right places. Lux began to breathe a lot heavier as she struggled to keep Katarina in her throat.

 

Luckily for her, Kat was close. Not that she'd tell the bitch that. Katarina didn't reprimand Lux when her eyes flickered down, a strange affection glinting in her blue eyes as she stared at Katarina's dick. The movement of her tongue grew faster and faster, the slurping noises growing louder. “Ghh, mmnn,” Lux mumbled, copious amounts of drool streaming down her chin. 

 

Katarina gasped and threw her head back as her dick twitched and her orgasm rushed through her. Slick, hot ropes of cum shot from Kat's cock, coating Lux's throat, painting the inside of her mouth. Lux struggled for a second, desperately trying to get away. Katarina just panted and grinned, holding Lux's head tighter and shoving her cock as deep as she possibly could into the girl's throat. 

 

Lux's eyes shot wide and she squealed and mumbled around Kat's cock as the rest of the Noxian's hot, thick release poured down her throat. But she didn't resist. Just choked and writhed and slurped down Kat's cum as best she could. Finally, after a few long seconds, Katarina's orgasm tapered off. Her knees were weak, a satisfying throb pulsing in her softening cock. Lux gasped as Katarina slid her limp member from Lux's mouth, strands of sticky semen left behind. 

 

“And you remembered rule number 3. You swallowed it all.” Katarina muttered, pleased. She sat back, sighing heavily, eyes half-lidded. Lux just sat there, clearly feeling guilty, tongue lapping up some of the leftover strands of Kat's release. Katarina lightly ran her knuckles across the girl's cheek, panting softly. “You love my cock. Don't you?”

 

_ Silence.  _ Lux just stared at her, but her lips twitched. She did love it, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

 

Katarina pushed her finger forward, wiggling it in the air. “Suck on it.”

 

Lux stared at her, confused, but she didn't dare disobey. Or maybe she just missed the feeling of Kat's cock in her mouth. Either way, her lips parted and she gently sucked on Kat's offered digit. The inside of Luxanna’s mouth was hot and wet...Katarina's cock twitched with jealousy, hardening as pleasure pulsed through her. There was something incredibly sexy about watching Luxanna suckle on her finger... Lux's eyes flickered to her crotch, desire gleaming in her gaze.

 

Katarina smirked. “You want it, right? You were about to hit your peak when I was in you, your pussy must miss my cock. And after sucking my dick...you got even more turned on...” Lux didn't respond, she just sucked hard, lashing Katarina's finger with her tongue. Katarina answered for her. “Yeah. You want my cock pounding into you. Pouring a fresh load of cum into your womb, filling you up...” Lux shivered and her eyes glistened with desire. “So just say it, slave. Say you want my cock, say you want  _ me _ ...and I'll give it to you. Everything you want.”

 

Luxanna mumbled and whimpered, eyes glazed over. She clearly wanted to say it. Wanted to give herself to Katarina. The Noxian assassin pulled her finger free, lightly stroking Lux's face with her free hand, waiting silently for a response. Lux opened her mouth. Katarina’s heart fluttered. This was it.  Lux stared into her eyes...

 

And spit on her. 

 

“Fuck you, Katarina. Make me come, make me whimper and moan all you want...but even if my body wants you my heart and mind are free. So beat me or torture me or kill me already because I refuse to be your pet, your plaything. You'll have to settle on me being your damn slave.” Her words were slurred, riddled with desire, but the determination and will behind them was clear. "I will never be yours. So let me go.”

 

Katarina should have been mad. Her slave had just spit on her, called her by her first name, and completely disrespected her...but instead she just smiled. She wasn’t angry. Not at all. Clearly, Lux wasn’t expecting that reaction because confusion flickered across her face. The assassin leaned forward and grasped the girl by the collar, tugging her close. Kat kissed Lux on the mouth and lapped at her plump lips. 

 

“You should have just said you’re mine,” Katarina whispered against the mage’s soft lips. “Do you know what it’s like to be at the edge of orgasm for hours on end?” Lux shuddered, eyes wide. “What about days?” Katarina’s voice was deadly soft.  “I’ve been so nice to you but you’ve been so cruel. How about I give you one last chance?”

 

She waited, already knowing Luxanna was going to refuse to be hers. As expected, Lux narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.  “You killed my brother, you disgusting Noxian murderer. I’ll never be yours. Never.”

 

Katarina just smiled, almost sadly. “After I’m done with you...you’re going to beg to be mine.”


End file.
